To aru majutsu no safiro
by nightocore 000
Summary: Sique a nuestros queridos personajes en esta maravillosa lucha con el arma capaz de matar a los dioses
1. Chapter 1

autor

respero que disfruten la historia cualquier critica en los comentarios asi me ayudan a mejorar amis futuros proyectos

inicio

"touma tengo hambre "

el suspiro al ver el reloj le habia prometido a index ir a comer despuese de la escuela eso seria una carga muy grandes a sus finansas

"a fooo kuu daa "

suspirando enpezo a salir de la habitacion hasta que oyo un pequeño grito

"ahhhhhhhh" era la pequeña diosa que estaba corriendo sobre el piso de madera cuando el felino que le estaba dando cazael suspiro al ver eso se acerco al gato y le hizo que soltara ala pequeña diosa

"este trato no esta bien "se quejo la pequeña diosa que encima de la cama

"estoy conciente de que este es un tipo especial de castigo" "soy cociente de eso para aun asi ""tienes que aser capas de manejar a ese mounstro "

"tu dices eso pero solo es un gatito jugeton " realmenye hay que quejarse por eso

"multiplica eso por cuatro para ti eso seria un tigre siberiano saltando asia ti"

"entonces que sugieres que haga "pregunto kamijio

"garantiza mi seguridad asegura que nunca tenga que vivir con ese temor nunca mas

"¿como quieres que haga eso "

"quiero un lugar para esconderme un lugar donde no tenga miedo de ese"

dandole una mirada (~)

"pero te hize un carton ayer "

"eso no duro ni cinco minutos ""idiota ni siquiera los tres cerditos contruyeron una casa de papel"

esta bien despues construire algo "

Ahhhhh ,ya es muy tarde vio el reloj y ya era tardicimo cojio su maleta y salio corriendo del dormitorio

"ahhhh fokuuudaaa"mientras estaba corriendo vio a misaka mikoto la tercen nivel cinco una electromaster . estaba al frente de una maquina expendedora

ya saaa le dio una patada ala maquina expendedora monstrando u n espectaculo agradable a la vista o eso hubiera sido si no vorgaba short debajo de su falda

"sera mejor evitar problemas " haciendo el minimo ruido empezo a irse o asi dibia haver sido si una corriente electrica no le hubiera atacado .levantando su mano derecha negando el ataque de la chica"

""ahhhhhhfokkkudaa " suspirando dijo"hola biribiri "

"mi nonbre es misaka mikoto "dandole una descarga electrica el levanto su mano derecha negando asi el ataque de la electromastrer vio lel reloj

" ya es muy tarde " luego salio dejando a misakallego a la escuela corriendo muy cansado abrio la puerta respirando con dificultat el aula estaba vacia pero habia un una carta sobre el escritorio de komoe -sensei decia lo siguente

"querido kamijou-chan si lee esto significa que llegastes tarde .nos fuimos de excursion afura de ciudad academica tardaremos unos dias en volver

att komoe-sensei

dejo la carta en el escritorio salio del aula camino afuera del pasillo bajo las escalera

ahhhhhfooookuuuudaaaa"

suspirandoestaba regresando dela escuela cuando vio a una pareja muy estraña eran un chico de cabello blanco que parecia que llebava un traje de mayordomo y la chica que le aconpañaba era una chica de cabello rojo y un estraño vestido parecia una noble como parecian perdido el se acerco a ayudarles pero desparecieron

"son esper asi que no hay problemas osii" suspirando llego a su departamento y abrio la puerta una pequeña monja lo estaba esperando

"touma touma ya vamos a salir tengo hambre " le decia la monjita con una sonrisa el le dio una cara de desconcirto (-_-)

"touma no me digas que te olvidastes " enseñando sus dientes

"no vomo cress " empezaron a salir cuando una pequeña voz lo llamo

"humano te olvidas de mi " le hablo otinus debajo de las patas del gato calico

Salieron del dormitorio y se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida rapida

una pareja que habia visto una hora atras estaban a a mas de seis metros de distancia

"entregen al index librorum prohibitorum" dijo la chica peli roja

"no les entregare a index " apretando su mano derecha y apretando sus dientes el peli azul

"yuki traeme al indice prohibido "

"haii maid-master" (lo deje asi por que se eschucha mas epico)

se acerco hacia kamijio

salio disparado el propino un puñetazo en la cara a kamijio mandandole a volar desaparecio y aparicio atras de el y le propino una patada lo mando ha volar asia a delante desaparecio y volvio a aperecer le dio un puñetazo en la entrada del estomago haciendole caer de espaldas contra el pavimento

"es un santo "penso mientras se levantaba sel piso " sus golpes no era tan fuerte como aqua de la retaguardia o kanzaki kaoria pero aun asi su velocidad es superiiror "

el mayornono se acomodo sus guantes y estaba dispues a segir luchando hasta que oyo

"detente te dige que me tralleras al indece no que te pongas a pelear " mientras suspiraba

"me disculpo maestra pero hay que derrotar a kamijio touma si queremos a index libretium "

"desaparecio y le propino una ultima patada que le izo que se estrellara con la pared y lo dejo tumbado en el suelo se acerco a el estiro su mano derecha y una energia negra se estaba reuniendo en su brazo estaba dispuesto a atacar cuando un rayo azulado lo golpeo

"ahhhhhhh" se quejo el mayordomo

" misaka huye el no es un enemigo al que puedas vencer " decia mientras tratava de levantarse

"yuki estas bien puedes levantarte "

dijo preocupada la peli roja

"hi maid-master es bueno saber que se preocupa por mi" dijo mientras se

levantaba

"no estoy preocupa por ti estoy preocupada por mi telefono "

"dejeme revisar el telefono " mientras sacaba el telefono de su bolcillo

era un telefono en forma de una rana parecido al de cierta electromaster

"maestra el telefono paso a mejor vida bueno era lo mejor ya tenia que madurar eso gustos tan infantiles "

"no son infantiles " grito con la cara roja

"hai hai boy a consegir al indice "

"oye estoy hablandote no te hagas el que no escucha

mientras esos dicutian

"touma estas bien " pregunto index

"humano levantate "

"biribiri no creo que lo derrote pero parece que esta sacando algo "

el mayordomo saco una pequeña cranada de su bolsillo con simbolos extraños y la tiro al suelo

"no es natural es magia "saltando atras la electomaster

"touma no puedo saber que es no es magia "

la pequeña granada toco el piso y una gran cantidad de luz salio

"ahhhhh " estaban quejandose

"toummmmm"

"no te muevas que te vas a caer " se quejaba mientras brincaba con index en tre sus brazos luego le puso un pañuelo en la boca e index se desmayo

Cuando la luz termino

"desaparecion"se quejaba la electromaster

"maldita ses se llevaron a index " se quejeba el peli azu

fin

y asta aui llego mi idea

gracias por leer este facmimi espero que les haiga gustado cualquier critica en los comentarios no soy dueño del to aru majustu sus personajes les pertenece a kamachi

mis prosimo proyecto sera com los personajes de to love ru ya me canse del princeso de rito (*-*)


	2. Chapter 2

_autor_

 _aqui esta el segundo capitulo de to aru majutsu no safiro espero que sea de su agrado gracias a sus comentarios tratare de mejorar_

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

 _ **El numero uno vs el arma capaz de matar dioses**_

 _-maldicion se llevaron a index_

 _-tranquilizate humano no ganamos nada por alterarnos_

 _-oye biri biri estas bien_

 _-¿que era eso ? pregunto othinus_

 _-si creo que estoy bien jamas hubiera pensado que sacaria una granada aturdidora_

 _-othinus_

 _-si humano tienes una idea por que se llevaron a index_

 _-lamentablemente no_

 _-hay que informar la situacion a kanzaki kaori para que nos ayuden a encontrarla_

 _-hay que regresar al dormitorio y organizarnos humano -comento othinus_

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

 _ **ubicacion desconocida**_

 _-¿que es lo que sigue yuki?_

 _-nescitamos un punto de control_

 _-y donde encontramos eso_

 _-es igual a qui en ciudad academica pero hay un problema -bajando la cabeza_

 _-y cual es el problema_

 _-se encuentra en compañia del numero uno de los nivel cinco_

 _-por cierto que vamos a ser con ella -lanzandole una mirada el mayordomo a index_

 _-primero quitale la cinta nesesitamos cualquier informacion de los otros piesas nesecarios_

 _-si -sacandole la cinta que tenia de la boca_

 _-¿quienes son ustedes ? Dando un grito_

 _-uchhh ponle la cinta_

 _-hi maid - master_

 _-escucha bien necesitamos algo de ti asi que guarda silencio_

 _-yuki encierra en cual quier a de las habitacion_

 _-me da igual donde la encierres_

 _Mientras cargaba a index en sus brazos y le llevaba a la habitacion que tenia al frente le dijo algo en los oidos_

 _-no te preocupes no te voy aser nada malo ,no soy lolicon si entiendes sube y baja la cabeza_

 _-mmmm mientras subia y bajaba la cabeza_

 _-te sacare la cinta pero no crites o mi maestra se enojara_

 _-por que me secuestraron_

 _-necesitamos el conocimiento se los grimorios en tu vabeza_

 _-para que_

 _-eso no te lo puedo de sir pero creeme no te vamos a ser nada malo_

 _-Yuuuuukkiiiiiiiii_

 _-mi maestra me llama me disculpo por lo que vaya a pasar_

 _mientras salia de la habitacion le dio una pequeña sonrisas y cerro la puerta_

 _-te tardastes_

 _-perdon maestra que es lo que necesita_

 _-ya salimos en busca del punto de control_

 _-hai_

 _Mientras se aceraba a la pequeña niña la tomo del brazo y se teletransportaron_

 _ **Dormitorio de kamijou touma**_

 _-no sabemos absolutamente nada del nuevo enemigo_

 _-no creo que pertenescan a ninguna cabalga magica y tampoco uso magia para luchar_

 _-creo que era un santo su velocidad era superior a cualquier mago ordinario_

 _-oye baka todavia no les entiendo bien de la magia me podrian esplicar -comento la castaña_

 _-yo te esplico_

 _-entrando por la puerta era leviana birdway y lessar_

 _Las dos eran magas_

 _La primera Leiviana Birtway_

 _Tenia pelo rubio ligeranente esponjoso y puel blanca si hubiera sido presentada como noble legetima lo habia creido sin embargo eya era lider de luz del sol del color del amanecer ,la mayor cabalga magica de la gran nacion de Inglaterra_

 _La segunda era lessar_

 _Eya era una chica que parecia un duendecillo cuyo pelo negro a la cintura esta entrelasado al final . Eya era un mienbro del grupo de oficial llamado nueva luz que incluso tenia menos lasos que una cabalga . Eya habia sonreido mientras participaba en la gran conmosion acerca de la corona Britanica ,y tenia la habilidad sudiciente para abrirse paso sin ayuda a traves de rusia en plena tercera guerra mundial_

 _Las dos eran maga que no trabajaban juntas a menos de casos narmoles pero el problema requeria de que trabajaran juntas ya que es problematico de que el index este desaparecido_

 _-¿ya saben la situacion no es asi ?_

 _-si asi es_

 _\- como se enteraron_

 _-magia respondio irritada Birdway_

 _ **En otro lugar**_

 _ **-**_ _haci que tu eres el mas fuerte de ciudad academica pregunta yuki_

 _-¿quienes son ustedes ? Acelerator se queja irrirado_

 _-eso no tiene ahora importancia ahora - dijo con una voz burlona_

 _-¿queremos al centro de control de la red de las sisters ?..._

 _No habia terminado de hablar el se acerco y le arranco el brazo derecho_

 _-las negosaciones terminaron dijo irritado_

 _Se acerco y le iba a golpear con la mano izquierda hasta que esta se movio en un angulo extraño no se sorpriendo solo puso una sonrisa diviertida_

 _-eres mas fuerte de lo que pensaba supongo que debo nombrarme normalmente mi nombre yuki mi nombre magico safiro 000_

 _mientras desaparecia y aparecia formandose una pequeña energia en la boca era oscura lanzo un rayo pero era reflejado por el cambio verctor ,el ataque paso por al lado del mayordomo y destruyendo todo detras de el ._

 _-eres mas debil que el imagine breaker pero tu habilidad es mucha mejor que la suya supungo que eres mas fuerte pero tienea un problema y eso es tu tiempo_

 _?Acelerator se quejaba_

 _su manos empezaron a sanar Mientras que un pequeño aro verde aparecia en cada brazo mientras se curaba pronucio_

 _-inaes tu gres tu ito no isekai gran facer no inau (el colmillo que aparece en el mundo las doses cazas del zodiaco la guerra santa las flamas del mal ) mientras que una pequeñas flamas aparecieron en sus manos y las tiro_

 _Por primera vez acelerator retrocedio mietras sacaba sus alas blancas y uns aorolas lo corinoba dezplazo sus alas acia al frente mientras que el arrogo flamas de color plateada_

 _Los ataques golperaron y soltaron un impacto que destruia todo lo que tocaba_

 _Acelerator atco otra vez pero el desaparecio y dijo algo_

 _-no creistes que ventria solo ? ... mientras sonreia_

 _-malditoooo... Mientras se habalanciaba asia el mayordomo que respondio con un golpe que le propino en la cara_

 _-ohhhhh asi que mi teoria era correcta solo tenia que destruir lo vectores ehhh_

 _.despues de golpe acelerator penso el no tiene esa mano derecha a igual que el puto heroe colo me golpeo_

 _-buenas noches aceletator mientas le propino un puñetazo en la cara mandandole a volar contra la pared_

 _-uffff si que fue un oponente temible mientas se limpiaba sus manos_

 _Mientras salia miro a otro_

 _-ya la tiene maestra_

 _\- me causo un poco de problemas un esper parecido a ella pero mucho mayor pero no fue demasiado vamos_

 _salieron del lugar de jando al numero uno tirado en el piso_

 _ **Unos minutos antes parque**_

 _ **-**_ _¿quien eres tu ?pregunta misaka misaka con un tono de duda_

 _-eres last order pregunta la peliroja con un poco de duda_

 _-si y tu eres ?... pregunta misaka misaka_

 _-sacha_

 _-sacha -sam_

 _-correcto mira ven esto_

 _Mientras sacaba una pequeña tableta que mostraba la pelea de acelerator y yuki_

 _-si no quieres que lo mate acompañanos_

 _-no misaka misaka responde mientras huye_

 _-tsk rechino sus dientes mientras la seguia_

 _Estiro su mano y la alcanzo cuando se la iba llevar un rayo azulado aparecio en frente de ellla_

 _-tsk_

 _-quien eres ? ...pregunto irritada_

 _-misaka worst algo asi como el tercer plan de produccion_

 _Mientras que disparaba un ataque azulado con color naranja la iba a golpear desaparecio y aparecio y le golpeo en el estomago_

 _-puahgggg gritaba misaka worst_

 _Se levanto y controlo el magnetismo de difentes metales esparcidos_

 _-se tragada_

 _-mientras desato su poder_

 _El ataque la iba a golpear pero se congelo antes de llegar_

 _-el viento es una buena forma de detener esos ataques pero no tengo que perder mucho mas tiempo_

 _Misaka worst ataco con una corriente electrica y la golpeo_

 _-buen ataque lastima que sea inutil... Mientras le susurraba el oido ahora muere_

 _\- nooo la atques mas misaka ira contigo asi que no la lastimes responde misaka misaka con una voz melancolica_

 _Mientras la soltaba desaparecuo y aprecio al frente de las ordert y le dijo_

 _-vamonos_

 _Y desparecieron mientras dejaban sola a misaka worst en ese parque_

 _-malditaaaaaa seaaaaaaa se quejaba de su inutivilidad mientras gritaba por su falta de poder_

 _Gracias por leer hasta aqui espero que me lean mis futuros proyectos_

 _Nightocore 000_

 _(-_-)_


	3. Chapter 3

Autor : yo

Bueno gracias a todos x leer estube fuera un tiempo muy largo ya mas de 3 meses ,sin escribir nada pero regrese por mi otro proyecto de to aru love el siguiente cap esta muy cerca bueno no los distraigo mas disfruten la lectura

 _ **Prologo**_

 _ **-**_ asi que tu eres el mas fuerte

-quien eres ..-respondio irritado acelerator

-no es neceseario que lo sepas .¿pero queremos al torre sis...

No habia terminado de hablar y acelerator le arranco el brazo

-las negozaciones terminaron

 **Inicio**

Misaka worts se encontraba en el piso lamentandose por ser tan devil no importaba que fuera una nivel 3 despues de un rato recobro los sentidos

-debo encontrar a aceleraror para ir tras el

Se levanto del piso y salio en busca busco durante un rato y despues lo encontro sangrando en unos almacenes pareciera que hubiera pasado un tifon dentro del alamcen

-acelerator

Misaka worts se acerco asia donde estaba acelerator ,estaba sangrando en la cabeza y tenia rastros de quemaduras en el cuerpo

-oye estas bien despierta , maldicion nesecitamos una ambulancia

-worts llevame donde el puto heroe el debe saber algo

-pero estas herido nesesitas descanzar

-azlo

Worts entro en panico sabia que acelerator no duraria mucho despierto y el queria ver al heroe

-por favor llevame donde el heroe

misaka worts se mordio ligeramente la parte inferior de su labio

-ahh maldicion donde vive el heroe

-distrito 7

Respondio acelerator con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y cerro los ojos

-estamos cerca ,oye no te duermas por favor no me dejes sola

-tranquila

-...

 **dormitorio de kamijou touma**

-ya saben la situacion pregunto kamijou

-si

-que es lo que saben

-todavia no mucho pero hubo una cantidad impresionante de telesma en ciudad academica y ahora sale que se llevaron a index libretion

-...no tengo escusa para negar eso pero te voy a dar toda la informacion que tenga del enemigo

Son dos personas uno parece tener el cabello blanco y bestia como mallordomo y la otra era una chica parecida una noble pero de cabello rojo y bestido del mismo col...

Toc toc toc

-maldicion quien toca la puerte cuando estamos devatiendo el destino de un asunto urgente aqui

-espara yo abro

Misaka mikoto se levanto y se acerco y observo misaka worts y acelerator en su espalda estaba sangrando

-que les paso a ustedes

-oye quien es " pregunto birdway

-ah ah ah

-que les paso ,que le izireron a acelerator " pregunto kamijou

despues de ver a acelerator y a worst con sangre que se les filtraba entre sus ropas

-nos atacaron y este terco quiere decirle algo al de ahi.." respondio misaka worts señalandole al heroe

-oye quienes les atacaron para dejarlos en ese estado " .pregunto lessar

-me ataco una chica de cabello rojo y se llevo a las order

-queeeeee .-" grito acelerator desde el hombro de worst

-worts bajame

-esta bien pero ten cuidado de tus heridas

-heroe el enemigo que me ataco menciono un nombre magico sabes de quien es

-queeeee

-esa es una gran pista de informacion

-cual es el nombre magico como lider de una cabalga magica recuerdo las mayoria de los nombres de los magos de reino unido

-oye es un poco bago

-bayan al grano solo othinus esta pendiente del tema en cuestion

-safiro 000 fue el nombre de quien nos ataco

Acelerator se desmayo despue sde decir al nombre

-oye estas bien maldicion, oye acelerator

-llevalo al hospital rapido "dijo misaka

-ese nombre es imposible

-que sabes algo othinus

-si el nombre magico lo conozco pero es imposible de quien halla alguien que lo use

-que quieres decir

Kamijou estaba confundido era la primera vez que vio a othinus dudar

-othinus si sabes algo por favor dinos

-ahhh maldicion safiro 000 es el nombre de el arma capaz de matar a los dioses lo llamamos arma pero es muy diferente al word rejerce de kamisato el era un humano o eso parecia

-que quieres decir

-safiro 000 fue llamado un heroe ,rey demonio ,angel y un dios tiene muchas formas de cual se le conoce pero es imposible de que el sea ya que el ya no esta

-que quieres decir

-la guerra

-guerra

-veras humano no se mucho de la guerra que hubo anterior mente para sellar a ese mounstro

-pero hay una forma de saber dela gran guerra nesesitamos a kamisato no alos diodes magicos borrados por el

(REFERNCIA EL VOLUMEN 15 PERDON POR EL SPOILER )

-que quieres decir othinus sabes algo de el

-veras safiro 000 era uno de sus nombres magico de ese mounstro que tenia el deber de estabilizar el mundo y su tarea era de asesinar alos dioses magicos anteriormente ,ahora todo tiene sentido de que el word rejerce haya aprecido

Kamijou estaba confundido pero no slo el todas estaban prestando etencion alo que decia othinus

-el mundo ya tenia a alguien que se encargaba de asesinar a los dioses y asi el mundo se volvio estable pero como salieron muchos dioses el mundo nesecito una contramedida algo asi como un seguro para que el mundo se vuelva otra ves ,estable el mundo solo puede soportar a un dios magico y como llegaron muchos dioses magicos el mundo creo al word rejerce su contramedida el arma final

-asi que ese es el secreto del word rejerce pero nesesitamos a kamisato

-oye baka de que estan hablando me perdi aserca de lo del arma

-pero othinus por que dijistes que es imposible

-veras humano si el fuese ese mounstro hubiera asesinado a todos sin dudar pero no lo izo creo que es alguien ususrpando su nombre pero tambien es imposible ya que ese nombre se considero un tabu y muy pocos saben de ese nombre o es alguien quien quiera recrear su leyenda pero no sabemos pero haya una forma de aberiguar

\- hay una forma ?

Pregunto kamijou

-si con hechizo pero no un hechizo cualquiera ya que este hechizo bamos a sacrificar algo por algo ese es esta clase de Hechizo necesitamos una manzana dorada para hacer el cambio para ese pregunta y necesitamos mi ojo que esta en la cuenca ,ya no soy undios magico usaremos el poder de ese ojo para ayar el lugar pero tendremos que ir a dinamarca

-y por que a dinamarca " . Pregunto kamijou

-mimir el debe saber algo de el

-hare una llamada para conseguir supersonico

-pero primero lleva a acelerator al hospital

-ok pero no seria mas rapido buscar con los recuerdos de las demas sisters misaka worts comparte sus recuerdos asi que si ban atacar solo necesitamos ber y emboscarlos

-eso tienes sentido . Respondio kamijou

-pero aun asi nesecitamos saber si el enemigo es el original o un impostor usarpando ese nombre

-aun asi nos encontraremos aya

 **Mientras tanto ubicacion desconocida**

-uff enserio es un fastidio

-que pasa maestra -lleva a la niña con la biblioteca magica y prepara algo de comer

-enseguida maestra ,por favor sigeme

-hi dice misaka misaka

Despues de entrar en la habitacion se encontraba index

-que date aqui no trates de huir les traere algo de comer luego asi que no hagan ruido

-que eslo que quiere ahora

-nada

Con eso ultimo salio

 **Minutos despues**

 **-** que nos hace falta conseguir

-no mucho, un angel ,el imagine breaker , y un santo pero ya no es nesesario y tambien nos haria falt..

-no importa ahora lo primero seria el angel ,cuales son nuestras opciones

-la curtana original y sasha kreuzhe dice que tiene telesma de clase angelical si la usamos correctamente podiamos invocar un angel pero necetimos muchas mas cosas para realizar el ritual asi que nos deja solo la curtana

-enserio es un fastidio ,ya se recargo la magia para desplazarnos

-todavio no es un hechizo complejo asi que falta tiempo en que absorba mas telesma y lo programare para ir a reino unido

-me avizas cuando este listo

-si maestra

 _ **Distrito 23**_

Hubo un poco de conflicto en el camino, pero como estaba planeado kamijou y compañia llegaron al distrito 23 en autobus

-oye othinus el hechizo como lo bamos areslizar

-ya que yo no puedo usar magia una de ustedes tendran que realizar el hechizo

-ahh fokuda

.

.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer este capitulo lo ize un poco corto pensaba aserlo mas largo pero esta bien asi para los que lleen el mi otro proyecto esta a 10% de construccion gracias por todo me despido**

 **Ps si alguien sabe cuando la siguiente temporada de to aru por favor comentar**

 **Att : nightecore 000**


	4. Chapter 4

Autor: ... ehhh vuelto

ya no hay nadie que pueda creer que no haya subido nada que quiera que esté solo haciendo el llamado de la imagen de mi padre como entrar en el juego de la colección y culminar ahora mas moslestias disfruten la lectura

 _ **Luego de unas horas despues**_

-Finalmente llegamos

-othinus exactamente a donde tenemos que ir

-tenemos que ir donde se encuentra mi ojo en el castillo egeskov ya no falta mucho, comentaba othinus ya cansada mientars daba un suspiro encima del hombro de kamijou

-ya mismo llegamos

Birway sonaba molesta

-oye baka siguen hablando del arma pero no es un concepto muy vago al que tenemos que enfrentar no sabemos nada de ellos

-no te preocupes mimir debes saber qué es lo que ocurrio en ese entonces

-oye touma cuanto falta para llegar

-faltara entre una a tres horas

Quien respondio fue lessar

 _ **algun tiempo despues**_

Kamijou bajo a othinus de su hombro derecho y luego se alejo

En ese momento la pequeña diosa se acercó al lago y pronunció algo en una voz muy baja que prácticamente parecía un pequeño susurro

Todo el lago emitió una luz segadora y luego se cogió el unico punto dentro del agua helada .su tamaño era de una pelota pinplazo

-alguien coja el ojo -indicaba othinus

Birdway se acerco y tomo el ojo

-ohara como creamos ese hechizo .prengunto birdway

-si espera un momento humano alejate aun mas

Kamijou se alegó unas 5 metros de donde estaban

-othinus dibujo un circulo con lo que parecia uns rama y dentro del dibujo un pentagrama y sus lados escribioo en latino iluminado en el narame tu la besf a rek (en donde se encuentra el que me gusta la respuesta a mi pregunta donde la verdad se encuentra) ahora pon el ojo en el centro y quemalo

birdway se acercó al pequeño dibujo y puso el ojo como lo había indicado y luego lo encendio

\- no pasa nada - comentaba Misaka no sabia lo que estaba haciendo opto solo quedarse en silencio

-humano acercate ya se acerca

-ehhh pero no hay nada

Se puede acercar y de repente todo el lugar se puso oscuro como la noche y luego paso a ser tan claro como la luz del sol era demasiado luminoso que usa sus manos para protegerse de la luz

-ahhh pasado tanto tiempo leidy othinus

se escucho una voz gruesa y algo parecido a una zombra que se veía que empezaba a tomar forma era un gigante de casi 10 metros de altura

-mimir a pasado tiempo- comentaba othinus

-si apasado muchos leydi othinus veo que se a encogido considerablemte y trajo a algunas personas son sus compañeros leidy othinus

\- ... ... si son mis compañeros

Respondio othinus

-que nesetita de mi leidy othinus para que me haiga llamado

-necesito sabre algo de lo que ocurrio hace mas de 30 milenios la guerra que se acaba en ese entonces es lo que necesito sabre

-porrrrquuuuue neeeeeeseeciiitaaa saber eso leidy ledy othinis.

Mimir estaba temblando

Index, birdway, lessar y misaka miraron al gigante que estaba en frente de ellos era gigante Y parecia muy fuerte pero estaba con pedazos de cristales en las varias partes de su cuerpo

no prestaron atención a esos detalles

-nesetito sabre a cerca del que lleva el nombre mágico safiro 000 tu debes saber algo asi es que ya te presentaste asi en la guerra anterior y tu estubistes ahi cierto mimir

-... Si tiene razon leidy othinus yo estube en esa guerra y me arrepiento de haber participado ya que a pasado tanto se los contare

-oye una pregunta

Pregunta misaka

-digame compañera de leidy othinus

-mi nombre es misaka mikoto

-entonces misaka-dono que nesesita sabre

-porque es que te arrepiendes de haber participado en la guerra que tiene que ver con nosotros

-ahora es el destino que tienes que ver que tú eres el que lleva ese nombre

mimir respondio lo que van a saber es que las cosas antiguas que muchos han perdido y perdido en el tiempo solo han sido un poco menos que recordar la realidad de laguerra que dio lugar al mundo como lo fueron y las circunstancias que las llevaron a este

Todos inclinaron la cabeza y se sentaron para no interrunpir

-continua mimir

-si leidy othinus les contare la batalla de los dioses magico y sus respectivos ejercitos aunque solo termino en una masacre por de este

-masacre

pregunto exaltada birdway

-si asi es muchos dioses, dragones espíritus de grandes héroes del pasado, titanes gigantescos que no alcansan la vista angeles, demonios monstruosos de leyendas y mitos que presentan cada cultura se levantaron en son de guerra para enfrentar a una persona soltera o eso parecia ser que asia honor al nombre dado por otros

-safiro

-no es asi .respondio othinus

-si leidy othinus

-Safiro000 fue el nombre mágico que el pronunció cuando nos enfrento en la guerra de zon, nadie debió ser llamado el arma asesina de dioses mágicos mas que el hacia honor a semejante titulo que fue dado por otros

-hablas como si lo Hubiras conocido durante mucho tiempo

-tiene razon leidy othinus aunque solo llega a verlo una vez y eso fue en el cruel campo de batalla .Su Cabello era tan blanco como la nieve misma sus ojos rojos fríos que parecian mirar dentro del alma de cada uno y su sola precensia demostraba un poder más allá de que un mortal podría enfrentarme con una especie de espada color color que parecia mojada de eso es muy poco lo que recuerdo y lo demás recuerdo fue en el campo de batalla donde perecieron todos ellos tratando de sellar un monstruo que con su ultimo aliento tomo la vida de todos ellos

 _ **escena retrospectiva**_

\- "guerreros míos hoy en día, el día en que por fin dejaremos ese miedo y ese miedo de morir a manos de ese mounstro de forma humana, hoy es el día por fin terminemos esta era y empezamos con una nueva era que seremos libres, hoy sera el día que marcharemos asia la victoria "se escucha una voz muy gruesa

\- "para vencerlo destruiremos todo para hallarlo" sugeria una voz femenina

-te encuentra safiro y pareces que tienes compañia que lastima ya que moriras el dia de hoy "se reia vurlonamente un hombre barbudo y tuerto

-mantente alejada y no salga de ese escudo yo los detendre

el corrio hacia al frente mientras que dragón lanzaba un rugido de fuego sobre el pequeño desalojo azulado aparecía en ese momento el dragón cayo convertido en una estatua de hielo

-eres como un ave alla le seran arrancadas sus alas

-... safiro se retorcia del dolor

el dios barbudo se riaa burlonamente mientras le arrancaba las alas una a una

-sueltalo no lo lastimes no te atrabas a lastimarlo "decia una voz femenina

-como se atreven dioses los matare

-somos dioses no te olvides

el corrio a una velocidad increíble creando una espada en la mano asesinando a los dioses mas cercanos

salvate escuchastes .mimir no dejes que el cambio a un despertar proteja lo que echo eco, protege a la humanidad no dejes que te vuelva a despertar

un dios barbudo lo lanzo dentro de un agujero y desaparecio

 _ **fin del flashback**_

-Odin dijo que el no debería despertarlo en el mundo en que el mundo se quedaba en ese mundo

-para eso necesitamos tu ayuda mimir -decia othinus irritada -sabes donde se encuentra sellado safiro cierto mimir

-no se donde se encuentra sellado leydi othinus los unicos que lo saben son los dioses que quedan y la tercera tambien lo sabe pero a ella jamas le intereso la idea de volver a pelear con safiro

-oye que quieres decir con la tercera contestame mimir -othinus se encontraba mas irritada

-la tercera es la diosa que no participo en la gran guerra santa es la diosa que alncanzo su poder mucho mas antes que cualquier otro dios .es la diosa de la guerra athenea ella sabe donde se encuentra safiro -comemta mimir -ella lase en el monte olimpo en grecia preparandose para la guerra santa con el dios hades solo ella sabe donde se encuentra safiro ayudala y protegeras a la humanidad no olvides leidy othinus el no debe volver a despertar.

 _ **y hasta ahora queda el capitulo ahora toca seguir con el otro proyecto lamento que el mar tan corto pero también tengo que estudiar si alguien tiene ideas para ayudarme con este fanfiction no olvide comentar su idea**_

 _ **nightocore fuera**_


End file.
